The Failed Daughter
by TimesRChanging
Summary: "You're not my daughter. You're my failed daughter." He spoke harshly, his eyes burned my heart. "I could have tried to accept you, but I'm disgusted. She decides to come over, and places her mouth on yours." Rated T for now, may change.
1. You're so Special

**Small A/N: Kay, so I have written this up to at least 3 chapters. But I wanna see if this is to any interest to anyone. If it is, then I'll begin writing on from those 3 chapters. Thanks for the support :)**

**I don't own Glee... only Nicole. She's my character. :)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>The <strong>**Failed**** Daughter****"**

_I awoke to the important Author's Note at the beginning and hope you read it._

_ Anyway,_

The beeping of my alarm clock made me feel even more tired then actually waking up my self. It's just one way that remind you that you're actually obligated to get up and do what you're committed to. It reminds you that waking up in the morning in the real world as some trainee in some important corporate building, that your rich father got you into under your own will. Some apprenticeship that makes your parents feel proud of what their daughter is doing as she's told. It's really something to feel accomplished about.

There are two things parents do to control their children's lives. Either do what their told and earn the child of the year award in their hearts or let their kids figure out what they want to do for them, and let them decide what they have in interest for the rest of their life. My parents are the first option.

Ever since I entered grade ten my parents have been on my back trying to get myself on track for my so called _future._ When in that time, I was only trying to figure my self out, and see if my parents would really accept what I have coming for them. If I told them anything, I'd be on the streets in ten seconds flat. No way would they accept who I am. Not in Ohio. The only say I have in my life is that I wanted to play soccer when I couldn't even dribble or even kick the ball properly. And looking back, that's the only happiness they have given me;_the__only__freedom_. Only last month I truly came to terms of who I really was, and was I balling my eyes out? Yeah sure you could call it that. I was also scowled at and frowned upon, and most of all, not even talked to by my own father.

I pounded down on my alarm clock and rose to my feet and shuffled my way to my mirror. I mentally screamed to myself when I saw my hair. It looked as if your favorite uncle came over and scuffed up your hair while joking about your long lost Mexican boyfriend that he's never met. True story, and trust me, it was very surprising, even for me. Where do they come up with it all, and how?

Fifteen minutes and straightened hair later, I find my self my clothes and go into the kitchen.

My father is sitting at the table with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and his dusty brown hair not combed and shooting out in all directions. He's alone this morning, and realizing it is Monday, and Nicole is at school. I was definitely not used to this 'no school' thing. Nicole would usually be eating her cereal and talking animatedly to our father and I see that smile that curves onto his lips that he can't even force with me in the same room. Not once has he lifted his head up from his darn newspaper to even take a glance at his daughter, his green eyes were bored into the print.

Crossing the room around the bar, and into the cupboard, I grabbed myself a bowl and some cereal and poured in the bowl, getting my milk and sat myself down at the bar beside where my dad was situated. Before I could take my first bite my mother comes in, beaming from ear to ear.

"Morning!" My mother comes into the room and directly to my father who acknowledges and receives a peck on the cheek. Once she rose from him, she noticed me. "Hello, Santana."

"Hi." I spoke awkwardly. Catching the scowl on her face and I retreat to my now favorite bowl of cereal.

"When do you begin." She snubbed. It was more a statement then a question. She never cared where I truly was. She appreciated it more when I'm out of the house. _'__Where__I__belong__'_ I imagined her thinking.

"In a few. I start at nine." I said, with my head still lowered.

"Sit up straight." She demanded. "That's no way a lady of business should be seen."

"Sorry," I said, barely above a whisper.

"What was that? I can't here you." She interjected. "Get moving the traffic is rough." Ignoring her first question.

"I have an entire hour and a half before my orientation starts." My mother did not look pleased.

"Yes, that's true. Get to work" she said. "The traffic is rough." She repeated again with more force in each word.

"You're serious?" I spoke, raising my voice. "Please, mother. You're being unreasonable!"

"Don't speak to your mother like that." My father defended, finally able to speak _toward_ me, and earning a monstrous grin from my mother; a new found rage sore through me.

"Oh, now you decide to speak a word to me? Was it worth it, father? Was everything you done for me ever good enough?" I clarify on the bridge of tears. "Is anything I do for you two good enough? I don't understand. Why is Nicole any better? Why is everything she does so perfect for you guys? I try every single day and every single year through high school to make you happy for me. But I get nothing. I get slapped in the face and thrown into a career I have absolutely no say in and you treat me like a piece of garbage! And you know what? I'm done." I sighed, taking a deep breathe before I continued.

"I even opened up to you. Probably the most difficult thing I have ever done and I get removed from your hearts entirely, even as if I even existed there ever in my life time. Other people can accept this. Uncle Ray can accept that I'm _gay _and so can Nicole_._ Why can't you? Your own daughter. Please. Just give me an answer." My voice now down on a normal octave, pleading.

It was silent for minutes. We all just stood there, both of my parents avoiding my gaze I was trying to connect. _Cowards_. They both seemed interested in the newspaper or the table top, neither decided to catch my eyes with theirs. I was crumbling down further by the second and it all turned too much. My tears dropped from my chin and splashed to the ground below. Trying once more, but failing I shook my head.

"Okay. I get it." _I__ didn__'__t __get__ it_. My voice was barely heard.

I quickly grabbed my keys off the counter and closed the door behind me. My cereal was left untouched.

I was going anywhere but the work where I had promised my father. I didn't decide on where I was going. All I could think about was how unlucky I was. I heard stories, and movies of everything being okay, everything that goes right. It's only when you actually experience it, you realize, it's only a movie, and _this_ is real life. You'd think when people come out to the people you think would love you for who you are, is the easiest thing in the world, but when you confess it in the real world, it's the most heartbreaking phase you'd ever experience. When you think about your own family kicking you out after school when you're twenty three, it's understandable. I mean your old enough to do things on your own, and figure it all out yourself.

Think about this. When finally figure yourself out, and you decide to tell the only people you truly care about what they think, you want them to love you no matter what. It's not always the happy ending you hope for. I think about the parents that get so outraged about their child being gay, they have the nerve to kick them out, and show them that being something they _won__'__t_ change is horrible, and in reality, it's something you _can__'__t_ change. It's just who you are. It's not a cold that you catch from somebody and a week later you get better. It's not a scratch on your arm you get from your cat and it's gone the next day. It's the life style you live with. That you should be proud of, knowing you can live your life no different then anybody else.

Shaking my thoughts, and realizing I ended up driving across the city to Brittany's. The only person I really felt accepted and truly safe was in her house, and in the arms of her family, and _her_.

I drove onside the curve and got out of my car. Walking up the paved path I trekked up her steps to the door, and knocked and a small blonde woman opened the door with a sincere grin.

"Santana, my goodness, what a surprise!" She greeted, but soon faded. "Aw, sweetie, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, is Britt home?" My voice was raspy.

"Yes of course. She's upstairs studying." Her face washed with concern.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pierce." I said with a forced smile and ran up the stairs.

I knocked on Brittany's door and heard the pitter patter on the floor through the door. Soon a tall blonde girl peered through the door, and her grin was soon faded. With out warning I was pulled into a hug, just what I needed at that moment. We both stayed like that for a moment until she pulled away and took my hand to sit on her bed.

"K, why are you crying?" She asked. She was the only person who could ever say my name like that.

"I – he. It's all so confusing!" I sobbed, and leaned in and rested my head in the crook of her neck.

"Shhh, it's okay." She soothed, wrapping her arms around my body and waited patiently till she heard my breathing turn normal and light. She gave me a light kiss on my forehead and slowly pulled back to see my face. "Now tell me what happened?"

I took a deep breath and pulled back till I saw the concern in her eyes and thought of exactly how to make proper sentences.

"They hate me." I spoke. "I cracked, B. I've never done that to them before. I yelled at them. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"What did you say?" her voice was soft.

"I – I told them that they treat me like garbage, and that I did probably the most difficult thing ever in my life, and they had nothing to say. I just left." I glanced up, meeting her eyes again.

"San, you have to give them time," She began. "It's not everyday that a family has someone as special as you. They just need to see through that barrier that gives people the wrong perspective. And believe that you're still you, and you're just as special as Nicole, or any other child that's entered this world." She gave me a small smile.

"What if they never do?" I said.

"Then they're both missing out on one very special girl." She beamed at me and gave me her signature smile that I loved.

"Look, if they're even crazy enough to even consider anything terrible, you come back here. We have plenty of room for you here," She explained, and sighed and took my hand in hers. "And I'm sure my mom would love you here. She already considers you as a second daughter."

I chuckled at that because I know it's true. "Thanks Britt," Looking down at our hands clasped together, and smiled for real for the first time today.

"So, what are you dressed up for? The head position at the firm or what?" Brittany commented on my outfit with a smug grin.

"No, I just thought that it was appropriate to dress up for calling out my parents." I said sarcastically returning her grin, which soon turned out to us both bursting out laughing. Once we both calmed down, it was back to the questions.

"What do I do?" I asked back to seriousness again.

"Well, you just shared your flare with your own parents. Who are probably regretting everything they've done to you. I think you should go back." She said, secretly glancing up to see my reaction. She giggled at my jaw dropping at the suggesting.

"Hey!" I nudged her arm playfully. "I'm serious." I said standing up onto my feet still laughing.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She apologized.

Regaining my composure, I turned toward her, my back against her dresser. "Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure!" she spoke enthusiastically. "Oh! I have something for good luck." She said, jumping up to go to her bedside table, and opened the drawer and pulled out a silver chain with a dove hanging off the end. She turned to me and walked over and took both ends in one hand and gestured with her free hand for me to turn around.

"Hair." She ordered. I didn't see it, but I heard the smirk in her voice. I bunched my dark brown hair into a fist and to the side of my head. She reached around my head and clasped the necklace together. She grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me around. " Perfect. Now go." She smiled bigger this time.

"Thank you so much, Britt Britt." My smile plastered to my mouth. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay, San." She said smiling at the combination and pulled me into a crushing hug. "You're going to be fine." She reassured as she whispered in my ear.

I shivered from her breath on my ear and I pulled away this time and turned for her door. I turned one last time to face her, causing her to look up. "You're my best friend, Britt." She smiled at me.

"Me too." She responded lightly, shyly looking away at the actual meaning behind it.

I turned and opened the door and walked down the stairs, and walking past the entrance to the kitchen where Brittany's mom was fixing herself a snack.

"Is everything okay?" She called, and I heard the knife be put down and she rounded the corner to me.

"Yes, thank you. Britt helped me." Brittany's mom nodded.

"It's such a blessing you two have each other." She said sincerely, clearly adoring the friendship we had.

"It is. I actually got to head out though." She nodded. "I'll probably be back again later. Bye Mrs. Pierce." She replied back to me and I smiled and turned around and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I remember when I first wrote this(in chapter 3) I made Santana's full name something like Sanata Marie Loopiez... my hands were very cold and it was 2am. Don't judge! Haha.<strong>

**Bare with me and Brittany's not so bubbly attitude. I'll get there. And more Brittana in the next couple chapters.  
><strong>

**Reviews always make people happy!**


	2. Memories, Regret and Chances

**A/N: Alright, so I decided to post all the other stuff I had going on. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I got in my car and drove past my old neighborhood. It was so secluded and had two playgrounds on one side and two blocks down there was the second playground, that was a little bit bigger then the first. I approached the first playground, and I pulled the side of the road I took a moment to look at the scene before me. It all seems too familiar, and it was. I knew exactly how it was so familiar.<p>

I saw the figures of myself and Nicole, running from the red slide, and climbing up the wooden steps to the bigger yellow slide. Following closely behind, I saw my father. His smile was so real; it was rich with happiness and love for the both of us. You could see the sparkle in his eyes, and the protectiveness when he waited on the bottom to catch us in case we fall. It was all to surreal. He wasn't the only one who felt that he needed to protect. I was always watching out for Nicole. I let myself go first to make sure it was safe. I never wanted my younger sister to get hurt. I guess now, that she's the person, along side Britt, that I need the most. I was so glad that my sister was so cool with who I am. She brushed it off like it was nothing and we carried on with our lives. She's has always been there for me and so have I for her. I closed my eyes for a while, relaxing my muscles and my mind. My heart was racing, causing my eyes to go teary. I rested my forehead on my steering wheel, trying to get my mind off the memories I shared with my father. It was heartbreaking, and the thought of him hating who I was, made me want to hate him for being my father. Giving me these memories I wish I have never shared, and the life that I wish was gone. All I wanted was the love back, but knowing I show no image in my fathers head again, it makes me furious. My tears began flowing again, and I smashed my palms on the steering wheel as hard as I could. Again, and again and again, but the fury was still there. I felt it build behind my eyes. _Now __is __my __chance_. I sat up in my seat, and clenched my steering wheel, turned away from the park and raced down the street.

I approached my doorstep, and hesitantly raised my hand to the handle. One. Two. Three. Once inside my house it seemed different. It was quiet and the air was still. I ventured toward the kitchen and found that both my parents were in the next room, sitting side by side on the couch, both looking at me with a sincere, but desolated look. I felt a surge of guilt through my veins.

"Santana, please sit down." She said, not meeting my eyes once again.

I contemplated with myself if I really wanted to enter the same room as both of my parents. I decided that once I sit down, I have no idea whether I'll be broken down to pieces or get the happily ever after ending I hoped for. Why can't life be like the movies?

"Santana, please." She pleaded. Why not give this a try. Hesitant, I made my way to the room and slowly lowered myself on the couch across the room. I glanced at my father who was looking at the floor; I frowned, and glanced to my mom. She was locking her eyes with mine. I saw the care and the love that I saw years ago. My heart fluttered, my breath turning shallow and light. I felt the curves of my mouth turn up, and she returned it.

"What's this all about?" My voice was light.

"Your father and I want to speak to you about what you said today. We feel terrible, we should of known how hard that must have been. It's just... so hard to accept it, for both of us. It was all too much at one time." I cut her off.

"Too much? Do you realize it took me half a year to build up the strength to speak to either of you? I even considered bringing Britt with me, but she was to scared you would hate her for being friends with a lesbian. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I spoke directly into my mothers sapphire eyes.

"We're sorry, Santana, please understand we never intended on this. No parent expects their kid to grow up as a sin." She broke the eye contact as I had my heart clutch at that word.

It was quiet for a while.

"I can't accept it." My father's voice broke through the silence. "My own head makes me think so down of you."

"Why listen to your brain, father?" I tried to capture his eyes. No success. "Father, do you love me?"

"I – I don't know." he began.

"How can you not know you love your own _daughter_?" I began to get uncomfortable in my seat, and felt my anger curse.

"Santana, please, keep your voice down." I threw my eyes to my mother and gave her a stern look.

"Don't tell me to keep my voice down. I want an answer." I shot back, and my eyes went back to my father, who now shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Of course we love you." My mother said.

"I'm not talking to you. You're not the one who can't even _look_, or speak directly _at_ me." I countered, still looking at my father, missing her look of regret. "I want to hear it from _him_." I spoke harshly, pointing with my eyes.

"San –" I cut her off again.

"Don't _not_ say another word, mother. You say everything for him like its easy. It _should_ be. But clearly it isn't for him." I sneered through clenched teeth. Looking at her now, but again I turned back to him. "He speaks now. Not you." I spoke as clearly I as could, my jaw was starting to get sore.

It was quiet for close to five minutes, and not once has my eyes left where I demanded an answer. He shifted a good five times, and he started to clench both of his hands together, and he still looked at the ground like it was a piece of meat. I wasn't going to give up.

"We can't just sit here forever." My mother stated quietly barely with her own skin to see if I'd crack and tear her to pieces, but my stare shifted over to her slowly.

"Mother, I said don't speak. I'll sit here and wait for what he has to say for as long as I live. I'm not leaving this room without one from him. And say anything again, I'm leaving this house, and never coming back again. Never am I dealing with this again." I spoke with pure honesty. I saw her shoulders drop and force herself to not say a word. I returned back to my father.

I saw my mother stand up at the corner of my eye. I didn't care if she left or not, she's making the effort. She hasn't said a word since my threat, nor did she when she left the room.

I sat back in the sofa, and looked at the ceiling. I heard a shuffle of the couch, and I glanced down again, and I caught green with brown for a millisecond, and my heart stopped. I sat up and tried to catch it again, but no luck.

His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were now looking out the window, I followed his gaze. There were kids from grade school running home, the parents running after them to make sure they didn't fall. I smiled at the familiar memory.

"Santana Marie Lopez." I turned my head to the familiar voice. _It__ was __toward__ me._

"How did you gain such confidence?" he asked. "Did I really miss that much?" his voice cracked at the end.

I was speechless, and my mouth agape. I didn't plan on him actually replying. My heart was beating to fast for me to answer; it felt as though my throat couldn't handle the emotions flooding around me.

"Santana, this is the hardest thing I have had to deal with my entire life. This is way to much for me to handle. And I'm a coward," He let out a puff of air for a light chuckle. "This is so cowardly. I'm a grown man and I can't handle such a small matter,"

Tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. This is what I wanted.

"I'm sorry Santana." he continued. "This type of thing is something I can't seem to figure out. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I cut him sort. "You haven't done anything wrong," I tried to manage a small smile through my tears.

"Santana, I'm truly sorry. But you have to give me more time. I mean this is huge. I know it's been close to four months, but it's not enough."

"It's never enough." I mumbled.

"Give me more time." he asked. "Give me another chance to see who you are again. To see how special my little girl is again." he trailed off for a second. "I'll try and get to feel you in my arms again."

His voice was light. I saw the hope in his eyes glimmer and his posture had changed to pride of himself, and I was proud. I rose from my chair. I wanted to leave, but if I closed the space, I had a thought that he would think I gave up on giving him chances. I still loved him, but it was a deep in the back of my heart for now.

I didn't leave. I crossed the room and took his body in mine. I caressed him as his tears began to flow. I hugged tighter, but soon I pulled back.

"Father?" I asked, staring at the side of his head, searching for emerald.

"Yes?" he said.

"Look at me." I whispered.

I saw the shift in his posture. It took a while till he did anything else, and it got to the point that I was going to give up. I couldn't take the waiting anymore. I've asked, and I've only gotten the portion of the full pie I wanted. _I__'__m __almost__ there_.

"I – I can't." he stuttered.

That was my invitation to go. I stood up from the grip I had a hold of him. I chanced to give him one last glance, but I didn't. I kept moving my feet to the door, but I stopped at the corner of the living room, and the kitchen, and saw the tall dirty blonde sitting at the table with my mother at the table. My mother was _smiling. _Smiling – at Britt?

* * *

><p><strong>Review! and FYI... things get intense. And more Brittana in the next chapters. I need to get around her dad. :**


	3. And the Tides Turn

**A/N: Enjoy, and I promise you some Brittana loving and touchin' in this one :)**

* * *

><p>"What's going on here?" I asked looking at Britt curiously but directed to my mom. "When did Brittany get here?"<p>

"Brittany came to check on you," She glanced at Britt with a grin then back at me. "I saw her walking toward the door, so I got up to get it. I didn't want you to stop your chance with your father with an interruption. That's why I left you two alone."

"I see – B can I speak to you alone for a second?" I asked, pointing to the hallway and the dining room. She nodded and got up, and quickly gave my mother a smile, who returned it in understanding.

Once secluded in the hallway, I turned to face Brittany who looked curious.

"What did you say to her?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing really, I just told her to understand how special you really are, and" She whispered before quickly glancing over her shoulder and stepped closer to me. "That I don't like seeing you so upset."

"You didn't mention me and _you _did you?" I whispered and looked at her to see if she only saw my mouth moving then no sound coming out because I spoke so low.

"No – But she did ask herself." the blonde told me with a grin.

"What? What did you say?" I said.

"I told her that I'm going to be there for you always, and," she paused and glanced away. "I love you, and you're always welcome in my home." She mumbled quickly.

"Wait what?" I looked at her curiously. I missed the last part.

"What, what?" she responded.

"Repeat please." I asked, annoyed but hoping she knew where I was getting at.

"I'm always there for you?" I shook my head. "You're always welcome at my house?" I shook my head again with a smirk. I knew she was beating around the bush.

"You said you loved me." I stated.

"Why would I say that?" She scuffed, trying to put it off.

"You said you _loved_ me!" I stated again in a sing song, teasing voice.

"Stop it." She chuckled, and poked my stomach, and I soon retaliated and fought back, soon we we're tangled and to close for comfort, not that I was complaining, but she did say it. I had her head locked with my arm and we we're side by side in the small hallway. Calming down, we stopped and looked at each other in the eyes. Brown meets green. We both were halted at the sight of each other. I was about to say something but was stopped when she beat me to it.

"Do you love me too?" she asked barely above a whisper, her stare was making my stomach flip continuously.

I didn't have to think about it. I know I do, but my voice was caught in my throat. I couldn't respond back, I gave her the look in my eyes. I wasn't sure if she caught it, but that's when I leaned in on auto-pilot.

Of course she kissed back, but it didn't last long when a rough cough from the end of the hallway startled us both and we both flew away and both hit the wall on opposite sides of each other.

Never in my life time have I seen the fury in my father's eyes; behind him stood my mother, she looked frightened, and she was standing beside one of the kitchen drawers.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he snarled at Brittany.

I couldn't speak, neither could Britt. All I knew nothing was going right, and I was sure nothing in the future events would go the way I had planned. I took one of Brittany's hands in mine and protectively stood in front of her, shielding her from the stare my father was shooting toward her.

My father stood his ground, he heightened his shoulders and he even seemed to tower over us even down the hall.

"Fathe –"He cut me off roughly.

"You're not my daughter. You're my _failed_ daughter." He spoke harshly, his eyes burned my heart. "I could have tried to accept you, but I'm disgusted. _She_ decides to come over, and places her mouth on yours." His teeth were clenched, and my heart was beating a million beats a second. I didn't know what to do, or say.

"Don't do this. Not now." I tried to reason, my voice trembling.

"You failed me the second you told me." He snarled. "She can't give you the family that I want. Only a man can do that. People like _you_ aren't meant to be parents."

"People like _us_ can have just as great as a family as any family can." I countered, gently squeezing Brittany's hand behind my back. I was scared, but I wanted to be strong and reassure Brittany that everything will be okay, she was afraid that I felt it through a strong current.

"Not my daughter. I won't let you ruin our family like this." He said, as he stepped forward and grabbed my upper arm, causing me to lose my grip on Britt's hand. I heard Brittany gasp, and the hurt in her voice.

"Let her go!" Britttany yelled, trying to grab at my waist, but he swung back and clipped her across the face. Next thing I knew I heard a tumble on the floor and I shot a quick glance back and saw her on the floor.

That's when I panicked. I had to see if she was okay, and rage surged through me as I tried to pry his arms off of me and break free. He was too strong and we were approaching the stairs to my room and that's when I heard a loud smack sound, and his grip on my arm was released and I scrambled to Brittany's side, not even bothering with the bruises slowly aching on my skin.

She was breathing and just knocked out, but that didn't stop me from trying to wake her up. I clasped her hand in mine; her hand was weakly wrapped around mine. I gently caressed her cheek with the back of my other hand. I looked up to my mother. My mouth was agape when I saw her holding a bat, and she wasn't moving. She was staring at his body and stood there as her tears were building to fall like a waterfall. My mother dropped the bat and it fell to the ground with a couple knocks and her knees seemed to give out and she sat there, on the ground.

A light squeeze was gripped on mine and I looked down to find Britt's eyes on mine and a weak smile creeping onto her lips. I returned it and gently pried my hand behind her back and helped her sit up. From there, I helped her get on her feet and regain her footing and I led her to my mom. My mom immediately caressed Brittany as I got up and reached for the phone, and called for an ambulance.

It didn't take long for them to get here, and load my unconscious father in the truck and drive away. My mother refused to ride to the hospital, but promised she'd visit later tonight. Once my mother walked back up the steps to where Brittany and I sat cuddled up after the past events, she told Brittany to drive me to her house. We argued but she insisted. She told us she needed the afternoon to think about everything.

"Brittany, dear, can I speak to my daughter alone for a minute?" She asked as she approached me and Britt on the porch. Brittany nodded and gave me light kiss on the cheek and got up and leaned on her car.

"Yeah?" I replied, curious.

"I'm sorry for what happened with your father today. I thought he was getting so close. I should have been more careful." She spoke sadly.

"Mom, it's not your fault. Never blame yourself, this was all him." I reassured.

"I love you, sweetie." She spoke to my eyes, and I know it was coming from her heart as well.

I smiled and stood up to give my mother a huge hug, and to be totally honest, I thought she needed it more then I did in that moment. "I love you too."

We both stayed like that for a while. It felt familiar, and I didn't want it to end. My mom was finally letting me back in. I chanced a look at Brittany, and I saw her grinning as well. I returned the smile with equal love, and huddled my nose into my mother's neck and soon after that, my mother pulled back and gave a kiss on my forehead.

"You enjoy your evening with Britt. The police will be here tomorrow for questions about what happened. Just be sure to be back tomorrow in the morning. We clear?" she said, and I nodded. "She's lucky she has someone as brave as you." She smiled. It was so sincere.

"Thanks mom." Grinning, I walked to Brittany's side

A wave of guilt washed through me when I saw Britt's cheek. Over the last hour it's turned from a light, light brown, to a tint of purple. I always cringed at the sight, knowing all well that it was part of my own blood that did that to her beautiful face.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, smiling at me, quirking her head to the road.

I nodded and turned to the other side of the car, and hopped in.

The remainder of the car ride was silent. The low tone of Coldplay's, The Scientist was playing through the car had both of us grow emotional. The harmonies had grown too much and we glanced at the same line and locked eyes. Brittany returned her eyes ever so often to watch the road, but not once did I miss every muscle or movement on her face or neck when she looked forward. Noticing this, Britt lifted her hand and laid it out in the air and gave me the option to take her hand, which I complied quickly. Once I took it, a large grin formed on her lips and her eyes sparkled as she watched the road. Feeling accustomed to the silence, I forced my eyes to my window; the silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice and comforting. It felt that all problems were solved, and had me realize, that all I really needed was her to make me happy. As my heart thudded, and my eyes started to water at this sudden realization, I squeezed her hand, and felt whole, and thought of the happiness to come in my own future.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter chapter this time, but this is it! Shall I continue?<strong>

**Review cuz you wants your Brittana fix on. :)**


	4. Just Love

_**A/N:**_** Well, here it is, hope it's okay for a first official update! It's 12am, and I still have an English assignment and Biology homework to finish up. So I did this just for you guys! Now do my homework for me! I deserve it :D... I'm only kidding, but really. **

**** I had fun writing this**__, and I hope you enjoy this one girls :)**__

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, only Nicole... WHO HAS YET TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE. *HINT HINT*  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Britt and I didn't head home right away after the incident with my father. Let alone had I wanted to call him anywhere near that again. In my head now, he's just <em>that man<em>, and hopefully to my mother, hes only Darion.

Brittany's bruise had stopped growing a different colour and I managed to cover most of it up with some make up, without causing much pain, kissing it gently first before applying the cover up. I still felt horrible, and I grew angrier at _him _every time I looked at Brittany's face, which made me frown. I hated the feeling of knowing that my own blood could hurt someone I potentially loved with my whole heart. There was no way I was ever going to let this down with him til he got what he deserved. At the exact moment when I heard that smack, I regretted even trying with him, it wasn't going to change. Nor was I even close to breaking that barrier of hatred he had for my _choice_. No, not choice; My own heart and skin and bone.

We decided to stop by a small restaurant that sells the most delicious breadsticks ever imaginable and the spaghetti and meatballs I loved to get Britts and share with her, in which she had no mind in doing.

We pulled up to the diner with the bright red spelling "Breadsticks_!_", and we both got out and got seated to the part of the restaurant that had the least amount of people.

"Hi there. My name is Danielle and I'll be your server for the night. Can I start you girls off with a beverage?" the petite brunette was eyeing up Brittany as she spoke every word out of her lips. I also caught that small glimpse over her note pad as Brittany ordered.

Little did the brunette know, mine and Brittany's feet were playing _footsie _and I caused the blonde to chuckle as the waitress stood there confused.

"Excuse me miss? Is there anything I can get you?" she asked me with a small attitude.

"A water please" I spoke and looked at Brittany. "Gotta stay sober for tonight." I said with the wrinkle of the eyebrows._ 'Did I just do that in public? - with other people around?'_

But it worked and caused the blonde to chuckle and the waitress to storm away with a scoff.

Throughout the night me and Brittany kept a casual conversation and joked and flirted every time the small brunette came by our table to ask if everything was okay, and soon enough, she quit coming to our table all together. Which I was totally happy with. Once we got out of paying and leaving a small tip, out of Brittany's good will, underneath our dishes for the busboy to clean up and collect. We started for Brittany's car and a few steps to the car and the blonde took my hand in hers and turned me around.

"Hey." she smirked.

"Hey." I repeated, completely dissolving at the proximity of our bodies.

"Can I ask you a question, San?" she asked seriously, still looking in my eyes.

"Yeah, shoot Britts, you can asked me anything" It was true. Brittany was the only person I truly trusted in this town. The only person I felt safe and loved by.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean Britt?" I asked, not understanding what she was exactly asking.

"I mean, like, us and your family, and well, _us_."

"I uh – I'm not sure yet B. " she looked broken, and quickly tried to cover it up. "Oh baby, I didn't mean it like that, I want it with you, but its just to soon to tell where this is all taking us. We just need time, okay?" a smile grin played on her lips, and made me frown my eyebrows, confused. "W – What?"

"You called me baby." the blonde jumped. " And we!" her smile grew huge and I stood there shocked. _Mouth of its own._

"Uh yeah," I chuckled. "I did." I smiled.

"Hey San?" connecting crystal blue with dark brown.

I looked at her with question in my eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" the blonde asked, shyly bringing her eyes down to the ground, and stepped even closer to me; enough to hear my breathing and my strong heartbeat thudding through my chest.

Oh, I wanted to so bad. I wanted those lips on mine so bad. But here? In the open, with the people exiting the restaurant and the stares and scowls, but here was my chance, to give my self that acceptance and the confidence I wanted to gain. The power I wanted to place in everyone's eyes. And that's when it hit me. This is what I wanted all a long. All of those things, and her she is. The one girl that was there through it all with me, and the one who could give me those things, and make me the happiest girl.

I glanced past Brittany's head and the next couple exited the restaurant, totally within there own world. That's what I wanted, and I wanted that for Britt and me. So that's when I slowly nodded my head, and my heart jolted as I saw the lust and desire in Brittany's eyes the second I brought them back to her beautiful eyes. She leaned in and slowed to a deafening proximity with our lips and moved her face to brush our nose together briefly and then tilted her head to kiss my lips with full passion and love. She brought her hands up to lock in my dark locks and I placed one hand on her cheek and one behind her neck, deepening the kiss with all l had. I heard her moan, which cause a chain reaction to my own throat which did the same. She grazed her tongue across my bottom lip, which I rejected, but countered and deepened it with my own tongue which caused a another moan out of the blondes mouth. They danced together with magic and like they were made together. Deciding we needed oxygen and remembering that we're in a public restaurant, we pulled back, breathless and placed our foreheads together and I had my arms at her hips and she changed her to be around my neck.

"I love you." I said with true honesty and brought my eyes searching her face.

She found mine. "I love you too Sanny." she said and sneaked one more peck while I grazed her sides with my hands.

"Let's get out of here." I smiled, and brushed my nose to hers for an Eskimo kiss and broke away to the passenger side. She complied and climbed in as well, and the second we got in she started the car and offered her hand to mine and I took it quickly, and brought it to my lips and gave each finger and light kiss of my lips.

* * *

><p>It was late and the sun had set a long time ago, and Brittany's parent's had gone to bed already. We tiptoed up to her room, and opened and closed her door with the smallest click, that not even a mouse would hear. Brittany had already gotten to her dresser and threw me a white tank and a pair of her red Cheerio shorts from Senior year. Which she closely mirrored but had a red t-shirt and white booty shorts. <em>'She totally planned on me having the tank top.'<em> I thought.

I had yet to even shimmy out of my own clothes, but had my eyes locked to Brittany's toned back as they worked when she pulled her shirt over her head, she then moved to her bed, up buttoned her jeans and sat at the end catching my gaze, grinning smugly and lifted her legs up, leaving me confused.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, glancing at her duck underwear peaking through the slit of her zipped down zipper. _So adorable._

She pointed to her skinny jeans and I got the point. Nervously I moved to her and grabbed at the waistband of her jeans and gently but slowly pulled the top of her jeans down. I fidgeted with removing my hands, and awkwardly knelt down to grab at one pant leg and tug them down. I did the same with the other, and then grabbed the waistband again, and began from where I started.

I wasn't sure what had her so aroused, but I could smell it and it was completely intoxicating. I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled back under my eyelids, and held back a throaty moan that almost escaped my lips. We haven't really done_ it_, and haven't talked about _it_, but the rate were going, its soon to come up, and I'm not sure if its something I can talk about. I mean we've both done it before, but that was nothing more then gross jocks and leaving them in the early morning and then meeting up at each others, or going home. With Brittany I want it to be special, and something I want to remember.

I was breathing heavily as I finally got her out of her jeans and I dared myself to look up at her eyes. My heart jolted out of my ribcage at the sight. She was looking at me with such desire and lust that I leaned up and captured her lips in mine and closed my eyes. The kiss was slow and simple, and it was full of secret meaning. When I pulled back, I hazily opened my eyes again and we both had small, loving smiles overcoming our lips.

Britt pulled on her shorts and waited – and watched, me pull on mine. I crawled in my usual side and spooned her and draped my arm around her waist and pulled her impossibly close. Soon her breath became slowed and even, and I followed soon after, and we fell asleep in silence and total innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>No I lied. No Nicole. Sorry folks. Get to know me next chapter if you catch my drift. (:<br>**

**So, it's a short one, but I tried! I have some down on paper, just it the fact that I have to hide because my brother doesn't know my dirty secrets, and he likes going in my room and going on my computer. Which I should probably booby trap and scare him sh*tless with an explosion mod for the sign in sound... you know like that happy-go-lucky sign in music when you log in to Windows? Yeah, make it that Call of Duty explosions and what not. Then tape it and laugh my ass off and screen shot it and make it my desktop... but in all honesty... nothing takes Naya Rivera off my desktop. Nothing. Not even a unicorn sh*tting rainbows. Its just.. no I just can't even.**

**REVIEW AND YOU ALL GET COOKIES WITH SMILIES ON THEM!**


	5. We're in this Together Babe

**A/N :****Kaaaaay,**** this ****ones ****gonna**** be**** long. ****Feel**** free**** to ****skip but sort of important****,**** even**** though ****I**** know ****most ****of ****you ****skip ****this ****part ****of ****the**** alert ****or ****story ****anyway.**

**Lol. ****The ****first ****3 ****chapters**** were ****all ****about ****how**** it ****went ****down, ****with ****changes ****to ****fit ****glee ****atmosphere ****and**** a**** different ****outcome. ****But ****only ****small ****changes.**

**ALSO, ****I**** have ****mid-terms ****coming ****up ****so**** I ****might ****not ****write ****for ****a**** tiny ****bit.**

**ANYWAY,**** that's ****it.**** Now ****off ****to ****Brittana**** fluffiness****:D****(who ****doesn't ****love ****that) Sorry ****for**** mistakes.**

_**Disclaimer:**__**I**__** don't**__** own**__** any**__** characters**__** of**__** glee**__** or**__** the **__**show.**__** Only **__**Nicole.**_

* * *

><p>Awakening by Brittany's side was so comforting. It felt so right and the warmth we both brought to each other was so powerful. During the night we changed positions, and she was spooning me. I began to stir and hazily open my eyes, the sunlight was trickling through her window curtains.<p>

"Morning beautiful" the blonde whispered in my ear and caused my head to turn to the whisper of her voice, but not completely.

"Morning. How long have you been awake?" I asked, my voice still coming back to me.

"About twenty minutes. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." I couldn't see her face yet, but I could tell she was smiling.

"You don't mean that." I said, turning to face her.

"Why do you say that? Because I remember saying it, and I completely meant it." she countered with a playful grin playing of her lips.

She did have a point, and it actually had me not knowing what to do next. It made me blush and turn my cheeks a tint of red on my tan skin. I reached my hand up and caressed her cheek and pulled her head toward my lips to place a loving kiss to her cheek where it was still a purplish colour.

"I have to go soon, B." I said sadly, looking at the clock. It was quarter to 7. I wasn't a morning person, but having Britt here by my side, made me completely forgot why I hated them so much. "The police need me to answer some questions about _it._"

A frown was placed on her face. "You have to don't you." she responded.

"Yes, B. I'm sorry. I'm sorry all of this is happening and _that_ was done to you." Gesturing at her cheek and I drew my eyes away from her gaze. Anger surging through me at the thought of him. "Britt, hes got me so mad that he even placed a hand on you. I just can't take it, and I want him to pay for it."

The blonde looked like she was considering my words; to make everything right_._To make this all over with with just a simple sentence, but she knew it wasn't that easy.

"San, everything is going to turn out fine." she said, catching my gaze. "_We're_ going to be fine."

She kissed my forehead and I moved into her body just for a little bit longer and nuzzled my face into her neck, taking in her scent and wanting to stay here forever. "Thank you Britt-Britt. I love you."

"I love you too Sanny." she spoke softly.

We lay like that for a while, listening to each others breathing, taking in the scents and the movements. The rising and the fall of our chests in sync, and the rhythm of our heartbeats. In this moment, I thought of what we were. Until yesterday, I didn't realize how much I truly cared for Brittany, and how much I _wanted_ her. How much I wanted to protect her from anything happening to her. I mean declarations of love our just our way of telling each other we cared, but was there more to that then just that? I loved Brittany with all I had. I wanted her to be with me and when she wasn't by my side I felt vulnerable and lonely. My mind was always of her and I noticed every dimple and freckle on her face and the sounds she makes when we're together. I catch every little thing she does, and I wonder, does she feel the same?

"I'm gonna go okay? Get some rest." I spoke as I curled out from her grasp and onto my feet. I knew she watched me as I got dressed into my old clothes, which made me awkwardly try and get my pants on without falling. I heard a small chuckle from the bed and I thought best not to let it distract me. That failed. One foot caught onto the waistband of my pants and made me tumble onto the ground with one leg completely on. That caused Brittany to full out laugh at my grumbling and cursing in the bed room from embarrassing myself.

The blonde soon got up and helped me onto my feet and returned the favour and pulled my pants up and did the button and zipper up for good measure, which made me shift and shiver at the closeness of her fingers.

"You okay?" she said with a smug grin still placed on her mouth.

"Yeah." I mumbled and adjusted my pants. "Thanks, B"

"Your welcome." she said.

"I'll see you later." I smiled and brought my hand on her cheek.

She leaned into my touch and brought me closer again by my waist and kissed my lightly on my forehead. "You too."

We both shared a smile and when I reached for the door, I heard a small chuckle from behind me, and I turned to the blonde again.

"What?" I asked.

"Sanny, how are you going to get there?" she quirked her eyebrow and started to shine a megawatt smile.

She was right. I forgot she drove here with her car, and I left mine at my house. Before I was going to ask, she reached for a grey sweater hanging off her chair in the corner and put it on. She grabbed her keys, and my hand, and intertwined our fingers down the stairs and to her car.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at my house, the entire atmosphere had changed. A police car was pulled over on the curve and I started to grow nervous, and uncertain. Brittany seemed to notice my change in posture and grabbed my hand and brought it to her lips. She stared into my eyes with love that was so bright and so clear as day that I couldn't hold out any longer. She cared so much and I had to show that I wanted her to be there for me. I grabbed the back of her neck gently and brought her lips to mine and they moved together with such unison. She grazed her tongue across my bottom lip and I accepted the invitation and her tongue danced with mine for a few. Soon we need air, and we pulled away and rested our foreheads together.<p>

I was the first to speak. "Come in with me" I said.

"San -" I cut her off by my lips.

"Please." I breathed pulling back, tears on verge. "I can't do this alone. And he hit you. I need them to see that." she sighed and I brought my lips to her bruise gently and took her hand.

"Okay." she responded nodding her head, and gripped my hand tighter and gave me a small smile. "We're in this together babe."

We both got out of the car and got to the door. As if we read each others thoughts, we stopped at the doorstep and glanced at each other from the side and I gripped the handle and then she did as well. Letting me know she was in this with me again. We opened the door and the first thing I see is my mother, two policemen, and _him. _

His devilish smile reached mine and my heart thudded and Britts hand squeezed mine till I thought it would break.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaa, cliffhanger almost. Idk. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its a short one, but I hope its enough. Some peeps in the next chapter? I think so. :) <strong>

**Review and I'll buy you all a puppy. Yes. I friggin puppy. You know you want one.**


	6. That Devilish Grin

**WARNING: Chapter contains abuse. Sorry. I don't like writing it either ;(**

**A/N: Kaaay, so my least favourite chapter to write, but I promise its not so bad. AND IM SORRRRY! I can't buy you all a puppy. But instead I decided to publish another chapter. I know I'm a jerk. AND ITS NOT EVEN A GOOD CHAPTER. Anyway. You probably guess I hate this chapter. It was my least favourite to write, and I just.. hate it. Anyway. Enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any characters in it. I only own Nicole. :)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>We both got out of the car and got to the door. As if we read each others thoughts, we stopped at the doorstep and glanced at each other from the side and I gripped the handle and then she did as well. Letting me know she was in this with me again. We opened the door and the first thing I see is my mother, two policemen, and <em>_**him**__. _

_His devilish smile reached mine and my heart thudded and Britts hand squeezed mine till I thought it would break._

* * *

><p>His eyes gazed to mine and Brittany's hands clasped together, and I saw the fire burning high in his eyes. The rage was building up and his hand crushing together showed that, and I couldn't bring myself to move my feet. Then I realized this monster has hit my girl. Well, my <em>soon<em> to be girl. And new found protection and courage had surged through my body and I squeezed Britts hand once more and I was about to move my feet till a petite Latina came out from behind the wall and ran to embrace me. Nicole.

I was surprised at first but kept my hold on Brittany's hand and wrapped my right arm tightly arm my sister's body. I loved my sister. Especially of how open minded and loving she was. I rested my chin on her shoulder, and hugged tighter. She wouldn't even hurt a fly, and her and Brittany were so similar that I couldn't even stay mad at the younger Latina.

"I'm so glad that your okay." She whispered just loud enough for the three of us to hear. She withdrew from me and moved to Brittany to give her a brief hug, and a face of fear washed when she pulled back to see that what her mother was talking about when she was eavesdropping from the next room, were true. "I'm so sorry, Britt."

"Thank you Nicole." I said sincerely. She nodded and turned away. I saw my mother gesture to her room and she complied. With one more apologetic look to me and Brittany, she ran up the stairs in silence.

"Santana, sweetie, come here please." My mother asked softly, gesturing to the chair.

I moved my feet, but moved timidly into the room and behind my mother, ignoring the chair she pointed to, and between me and him, were the two police officers. One was a small blonde, and a rough looking man.

I stood my ground with Brittany's hand still in mine, we all stood there in silence till the bigger police officer cleared his throat, and stood up.

"Miss Lopez, I'm officer Puckerman. Me and officer Fabray are here to ask you a few questions. Mrs. Lopez thought it would be best if Mr. Lopez would be here during this investigation and questioning." I shot a look at my mother in disbelief. "Is this okay with you?"

"No." I said bluntly. "Of course hes not aloud to be here! I don't that monster anywhere near me or Brittany!"

"Santana, please. Don't." My mother intervened.

I clenched my jaw.

"Miss Lopez," the small blonde stood up from her chair. "This is a controlled situation. If anything were to go wrong, we would take the necessary actions to take care of it." Her hand was placed steady on her baton.

I dared a look to him and everything dropped then and there. He sat there with a stare so terrifying, I felt as thought I could run for hours to wipe it off my mind forever.

I nodded my head, but planted my feet on the ground. This was a comfortable distance.

"Let's get started shall we?" Officer Puckerman stated.

"I can't," My voice becoming shaky. "I just can't with him in here. Plea – " starting to sob. "Please get him o – out." Brittany turned me around and embraced me. I know he didn't like that when I heard the chair squeak from behind me.

"Mr Lopez, please keep seated." Officer Fabray had her hand still on her baton and her hand out toward him for him to sit down. He cooperated, and sat slowly back down, his eyes still locked to my face, which I refused to share.

"Excuse me Miss?" Officer Puckerman looked at Brittany. "I think it would be better if you would please wait outside?"

"No" I blurted quickly through tears. "No, please, I need her here."

Her hand tightened in mine. "San, its going to be okay, alright?" she lowered her mouth to my ear. "I'll only be outside." she discreetly moved her head to the door.

I nodded and gave her cheek a light kiss, and Brittany was out of the house, and my hand washed with a cold breeze.

"Miss Lopez, please sit down." the broad male pulled out a chair out for me as he walked past to go lean on the island beside where _he_ was sitting.

I sat in the chair, and looked awkwardly at the police officers.

"So, Miss Lopez. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and your going to answer them honestly, and Mr Lopez will have his own time to speak once were done questioning you. Sound good?" The blonde explained, and I nodded.

"We're you here yesterday, around four o'clock in the afternoon?" she asked looking from her notepad to my eyes. I nodded.

"Did your father in any way harm you? For example the bruises I see on your arm." Her eyes locked on mine, and I immediately got uncomfortable. I forgot to cover my arm up and out of reaction, I palmed it gently with my left hand, but realizing she probably already saw Brittany's face, I nodded slowly with a tear shedding from my eye.

She took a daring glance to my father, and she immediately turned back to me. _What did she see? _I saw the male officer take a small step and planted it in the corner of my eye. I shot a look over to my mother, and she looked terrified.

The blonde officer cleared her throat and continued, "Miss Lopez, do you believe your father is bringing a serious hate crime towards you?" I hesitated from any movement, and it took a while till I nodded, and shifted my seating, my gaze settling on the table top.

She nodded as well. "I see. Miss Lopez, are you having relations with the female that left this room?" My eyes shot up to her eyes. She took that as an answer.

"No. No, we're not." I said with a shaky breath, glancing to my mom.

"Puckerman, can you get the girl from outside please?" she asked, and he left and returned quickly with the tall blonde trailing behind.

"You can get up. No more questions Miss Lopez." she said sternly, with an apologetic look and Officer Puckerman retreated back to his previous position beside _him. _I refused to look at what brought the tension and the fear into this room.

"Mr. Lopez, do you believe your guilty of assault and hate crime?" she asked.

"No." his voice echoed in my ears. _Yes._

"Did you or did you not hit a human in this room in yesterday's incident?" she asked again, hearing the forcefulness of her voice.

"I wouldn't ever." he rasped. _Yes you did you bastard._ I felt eyes dragged to mine. Burning me with them straight to hell. Brittany had kept her distance in the door way of the dining room, from when she was invited back.

"You liar." a voice cracked.

I turned to the voice. Brittany.

"You don't deserve anyone as special as her." she said directly to _him._

"Miss Pier -" she got cut off by the furious blonde.

"Your a lying scum that should be put to jail!" She yelled, and Officer Fabray got up from her chair and swiftly stood in front of Brittany. "You did this to me! You did this to your own daughter. Shes just herself and you ruin it all!" Brittany screeched, and breathed trying to catch her breath.

I have never seen the blonde get so mad before. The years that I known her, the worse I have ever seen you get was scold her cat for smoking again. I never saw this side of her before. I didn't even know it existed.

"You don't even know me." He sneered, as he stood up. Both palms on the table.

The male officer stepped closer to the man with his hand on his belt, hovering over his weapon.

I finally turned to see what was unfolding. I brought my eyes to him, and saw the hunger in his eyes. He was going to hurt her. If he got out from behind that table, he'd hurt her, and push that officer out of the way like there was nothing to it. I never knew this man. He was a whole new person, and he was like he came out of some psychotic movie, and he was brought to life.

His eyes met mine. I sucked in a breath, and he grew his devilish smile. He lashed out in the next second and threw him self at the officer behind him. He crashed him into the counter and he let out a gasp and fell to the ground. The trailed the same way the petite blonde had, but before he got there, I ran past him and grabbed Brittany's hand and ran to the door.

"Brittany come on!" I yelled. My foot caught and I tumbled to the ground. Brittany followed in suit and she was on the ground next to me. The moment I looked up to the room, I saw my mom get thrown to the wall and the same happened to the petite blonde; who had pulled out her baton, soon knocked out the second she thought of using it.

After they were finished with, he locked with our bodies.

He didn't even think twice when he rounded back and kicked me in the stomach. I breathed in air but it failed as I took another blow to the ribcage. Brittany got up to push him away but she got clipped and tumbled to the ground again.

"Please. No – Ompf!" Another blow, tears stained my face. I couldn't take it anymore, the blows stopped, but I felt myself being picked up. I ached all over, my ribs felt like they were crushing by my own breathing and soon, the world closed to a darkness in a instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<br>**


	7. New Home

**A/N: OKAY! I'm back. Really sorry for the wait! Really hope your all still going to read this! **

**I had a lot of things to do. This year is rough but I'm loving every day of it! Went out, got home and watched Glee. It was beyond awesome. Finn DEFS deserved that slap. Twas a real slap too.. so it was "acting acting acting" ahaha. ANYWAY!**

**Enjoy! I'm quite happy how this turned out. (Sorry for mistakes and what not, I proof read, but I may have missed some!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The last thing I remembered was Brittany being hit to the ground and him hitting me with one final blow. I've never seen my father get so angry before, and I knew it was because of me. I caused this to happen, and it was all my fault. Why couldn't I just be the normal child like Nicole? Be spoiled again, and loved and be who I want, but being myself, caused in me breaking all of those wishes.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself looking at the mirror. My reflection showing me on the ground broken. I had my shirt removed and only me in my bra. My jeans were still on, and my socks. I had bruises all on my ribs, and my arms were purple. My cheek, side, my entire body was accustomed to the cold linoleum floor under my body.

When I tried to sit myself up, I crashed back down. The pain washed through my body and it ached all over. I was kicked multiple times into my chest and stomach. My chest felt like it was going to explode. Breathing was a battle with itself, and I gave up all together and sucked it tiny breaths at a time. Sounded like I was gasping for air. Why was he torturing me by sitting me by this mirror? Why was I here? Where am I?

I lay there on the floor for a while, until I heard keys jingling behind the door behind me, and fear washed through my veins as I saw the door open and two hefty army boots were revealed in the mirror. I tried to remain the distance as he got closer, but the pain was way to much.

"Ah, I see that your awake, my daughter." he rasped. "Trying to escape from me are you? Not going to happen." he lowered himself behind me so I could see his face through the mirror. I froze. "You see, your not going to leave, nor am I going to let you. And if you do try, nothing in your life is going to be worth it. Not even that silly girl you think you love. So I wouldn't try leaving here,"

'_I don't even know where here was._' I thought.

"Do you want to get up?" he asked. I shook my head. "I really think that you do. Otherwise I wouldn't of heard those pathetic squeals outside."

I shook my head again, but it was too late. Pain shot through my body again as he grabbed my waist extra tight. I drew a breath and a scream. Roughly he sat me up to the tub and gave a slight chuckle.

"Why are you – why are you doing this?" I gasped. "Why me?"

His laugh grew louder and echoed through the bathroom.

"Sweetie, you know why. And you tried to change me. What a silly thing to do you know. Nothing is more full of scum then you." my heart clenched.

"Why the mirror?" I asked, barely getting it out.

"Oh the mirror. Yes, the mirror." He said in a sing song. _This is just one fun game for him now. Who is this?. _"The mirror is for you, sweetie. To see how," he laughed again. "To see how lovely you look."

I glanced at his face. It was playful, and psychotic. I stayed silent and looked at myself again. I literally was breathless. This wasn't anyway I wanted it, it wasn't supposed to be this way.

He poked my rib and I let out a gasp. "You, are you listening? Such a stupid girl."

"What?" I breathed.

"Nothing. Never mind. It seems like that blonde of yours isn't that important after all." my head shot back to his eyes. Anger rushed through my stare. He laughed again.

"Look, I'll be back later." he moved down to my eye level. "Don't miss me too much." he breathed against my skin and tried locking his eyes with mine, I moved my head away

Tears began at the corners of my eyes, and wished that he wouldn't touch me again. I couldn't take it anymore. His stare was frightening enough. He chuckled in my ear, and I froze at his breath on my ear.

He rose from me and turned about to leave but stopped.

"And just so you know. Don't try anything stupid. This is your _new_ home now." My heart stopped. He closed the door behind him. Keys jingled again, and the sound of the lock echoed through my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Questions, questions, and more questions. Where was she? Was she hurt? That monster has her. He's going to hurt her. He's... he's going to hell. When I find him. He's going to regret it. These we're my own questions. Questions in general the last five hours we're sickening.

Officer Puckerman and Fabray were getting asked questions too. Except, Officer Fabray was in the hospital with a concussion, and Puckerman was let out because he refused to be stuck there. He hobbled around, and stuck his ground. He took off his hat while he spoke to Mrs. Lopez. Probably to give his He has a mohawk. A mohawk? I smiled at this sight.

I sat there for a while watching the police cars start to drive away; calling it a day. Mrs. Lopez said bye to Puckerman and he gave her a sympathetic smile. She did the same to me as she past me and entered the house.

"Brittany?" a voice was softly spoken to me, and I turned to it.

A short Latina was looking at me with puffy eyes. "Nicole, are you okay?" I got up and put both my hands on here shoulders.

"I'm fine. Eh..." she paused and rose her gaze to my eyes. "I'm sorry." the Latina began to cry again, and I brought her to me for a hug.

"Shh, it's okay, its not your fault. Nothings your fault." Brittany cooed.

"No, no its not. Its my fault." she wailed.

"What? No Nicole, you didn't do anything wron –," Brittany got cut off by the younger Latina.

"That's why! –," she began through sobs. "That's why I'm sorry! I didn't – I didn't _do_ anything!"

I let her cry it out for a while. I kept her head against my chest, and cooed her till she calmed down. Her and her sister we're so similar. I felt like I knew her too. Even though Nicole was younger, Nicole still had the height advantage, and I had to change how I positioned my arms and head.

Once the Latina was calmed down, I brought her over to the steps and sat down. I was still at the Lopez household. My mom had already stopped by to see how I was doing once I called her last night. I'm pretty sure she was pretty angry when she saw a black eye, not only the bruise under my eye.

"Nicole. Nicole are you okay now?" I asked and she slowly nodded her head. "Okay, now tell me what's going on. What do you mean?"

"I saw it – I saw it all happen. I watched you all get thrown. Thrown around like... like rag-dolls." she spook, eyes locked to the ground. "I could of – of done something but I didn't. I didn't do anything I was scared." I wiped away the tear trailing down her cheek. "After he was finished with you, the officers. He gave San – Santana one final kick and laughed about it. _Laughed _about it." I nodded, and felt myself get more angry with him then anything I ever had before. "Then – ," she paused.

"Then what?," I asked. No answer. "Nicole, please I want to know. Then what?" I begged. I didn't want to know, but I needed to. Santana was already worth fighting for. I was already set on getting her back. Safe. And I'll tell her I love her. Love her more then anyone else in this world.

"He smiled at me." she breathed, and looked at me.

"He smiled at you." I repeated.

"Then – he mouthed 'I love you'." I locked eyes with hers in disbelief. "He knew I was watching."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :D<strong>


	8. She cried, Oh boy did She Cry

**WARNING: Moar abuse :O (I might actually have to change the summary to this story -.-... and maybe the rating ...)  
><strong>

**A/N: HAI! Back with a update and SUPPERR long. I'm actually happy with how this chapter turned out, but I don't know if you guys will be. D:**

**I recommend you listen to like.. The Scientist, or even Stormy by Hedley during some parts of the chapter. Might get feelings flowing more xD Anyway, Enjoy!**

**_**Disclaimer:**__**I**__** don't**__** own**__** any**__** characters**__** of**__** glee**__** or**__** the **__**show.**__** Only **__**Nicole. :)  
><strong>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's POV<strong>

The crunch of the rocks below and the water of the stream on the side. She follows the trail down a hill, forgetting the problems and the complications. She thinks she's grown up to fast. Too soon for anyone to compute. She enjoys the silent walks through the woods, and the breeze that causes the rustle of leaves above and her waving in her face. She finds a log that may have tumbled down by such winds. She balances on it, arms extended side to side. One holding a shell she picked up down at the beach with Santana. The independent feeling of life, the aliveness feeling of the world, and the graceful way she walked across the log in such grace. All of it rushed through her veins.

The moment cut off by a crack, she opened her eyes and looked to her right to a big sequoia tree. A black figure moved behind and she focused her eyes on the tree for seconds before walking along the trail again. The wind picked up its pace and she snapped her head to the left to see a blur of another figure. She stopped and glanced around her surroundings. Behind. To the right, to the left again and forward. Hearing a sound behind her she quickly turned around again. Screaming she stumbled back and tumbled on to her butt. She froze and took in the monsters size. It was huge, and it was almost man like. That devilish smile shown back at her face and rushed at her and she covered her face in fear.

Frightened, she opened to eyes slowly to see nothing at all anymore. Breathing hard, she began to stand up again. She looked around for the shell herself and her sister shared. She bent down and picked up the shell. When she was about to stand back up again, she stopped in her tracks when she blinked, she saw mans boots and she stepped back. When face to face, it was his laugh that coursed through her ears. That familiar face, laughing at her, and raising his fist, she locks her eyes with the fist as it crashes down at her to darkness.

"Ahhh!" Nicole rises in shock. Her heart pounding against her chest. She feels around and realizes shes only feeling the comforter around her.

This wasn't the first time she dreamt of him. Its been three days since Santana and her father had gone missing. The police haven't gotten any leads, only our agony. She couldn't believe how mad her father has become. She really wants her sister to come home, she can't keep being the tissue for Brittany, nor can Brittany be for herself, but she knows Santana would really appreciate it for me to be strong and be there for her, just like Brittany was for her.

She sighs deeply and gets up out of her bed and goes to her window, and prays. We weren't the religious type of family, but my mom always said, its a great way to free your own spirit, for hopes and freedoms of all to refresh our soul. And besides, she thought the idea of praying was ridiculous, but it really did help her sleep.

Closing her eyes, and clasping her hands together. She prays on her knees to the moon. Once she finished, she got up to her bed and drew the covers over her to her chin and closed her eyes to sleep. Soon drifting off to a peaceful dream.

**Santana's POV**

One day? Four days? A week? It felt like an entire eternity in here. I'm hungry. My stomach has resisted food from him for days. I had plenty of water from the tap, but I couldn't bring myself to eat the food he offered me. I can't even look him in the eye long enough without screaming inside, let alone take his food. I've been touched and hurt in ways not imaginable. Only yesterday could I get up on my own. I washed my hands and my face. I wondered what Brittany was doing, and I hoped to damn she was okay, and that scumbag didn't want to do anything to her. I also I tried to take a shower, but only took three seconds of standing up til it was too much and I collapsed in the tub, letting the water rain down on me.

I think it's morning. It may even be the afternoon, close to sundown. All I knew, is that there was still light from underneath the door. It definitely wasn't night yet. I lay there on the ground. Staring myself in the mirror hoping to the spirits to get me out of here okay. My eyes have been making me doze off every now and again. Pretty sure my eyes are bloodshot from all the crying. My eyes were sore, and I wipe my eyes again with the back of my arm of my still shirtless body. The bruises on my ribs and arms have become purple and yellow, but I could move easier now. I rose from the position and rested my back on the wall, showcasing my side now where you see in plain view of the dark and swollen yellowish bruise rounding to my back. I wince at the pain of it touching the cool wall, but suck in a breath and breathe out again.

The jingles of keys rung through her ears and her eyes locked with the door handle. She didn't even have a chance to hear the footsteps. The door swung open and there stood her father, and the evil smirk overwhelmed his smokey face.

"Well sweetie, I feel quite deprived of feeling in this room," His words were slurred. He was drunk, and it frightened me, breaking through maximum, "Would you want to change that sweetie?"

I stood frozen on the floor and looked anywhere but his face.

"Are you going to say something?" I stayed silent. He brought himself down to me, "Well?"

"Go to hell." I mumbled and kept my eyes away. I felt as though I was falling into a black hole.

I sting had crossed my jaw and threw me to my elbows on the floor, my head face to face to the mirror.

I felt his breath on my ear. "Don't use that language with me or you'll regret it more then you'll regret what I really came in here for."

Anger has rushed through my entire body and fear had froze my heart. _What did he mean by that? What? Oh no._

His hand trailed up from the hem of my jeans up my spine to the clasp of my bra. I didn't see it, but I felt his grin burn through the back of my skull. I was hoping I was ready to run, but one jab of his knee to my ribs I was finished. Then, one little flick of his finger, I screamed, and it echoed through the room, and no one was there to stop it. Not even myself.

\\\\\

Her throat was raw from screaming and her face was beginning to blacken and swell from the beating and the pounding. She couldn't move from the cold floor. Her legs were like jello, and her brain was burned from the previous events. He used his strength to keep her arms above her head. She cried. Oh boy did she cry. She didn't think there were any more tears to force out, but she had the distinct feeling that her father wasn't done with her yet.

**Brittany's POV**

"Britt you should go home. Your mom must be worried sick." Mrs. Lopez softly told Brittany who sat curled up on the couch, knees to her chest.

"My mom isn't there. She left a message on my phone. She got called out of town for a business meeting. No one's there." she spoke as tears grew to much and she buried her face into her arm. Pony tail poking up.

"Sweetie, I know this is hard for you. Let me take you to your house, you can get some clean clothes and everything from your house. Your welcome to stay here for as long as you need." she told Britt as she walked over to her and gently rubbed her back in circles. Mrs. Lopez knew she had to be strong for Brittany, even though inside herself, she was breaking. She married a monster. She can't forgive herself, she feels as though shes hurting her own daughter too. She felt Brittany nod and she grabbed Brittany's sweater and got into the car.

It wasn't a long drive. Although, Brittany heard The Scientist turn on the radio, and immediately turned the volume down, barely audible. The intro made her burst into tears. The song was for the first night they were accepted by Santana's mom. Brittany managed a small grin through her tears at the memory and gave a light chuckle. Santana's mom noticed and gave Brittany's back a rub and a moment later placed in back on the steering wheel.

Once at her house, Brittany gave Mrs. Lopez and nod.

"I'll be right back." She spoke softly and got out of the car.

Inside, she ran up the stairs to her room. Grabbed her clothes, and a picture of her and Santana. On her way out, she past her closet, and stopped. She turned around and grabbed one of the sweaters Santana had left here one night, and stuffed it in her bag. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she glanced at one of the photos on the fridge in the kitchen to her left. It was a family photo from last year. It stood herself, and her arms around Santana from behind, Nicole, her mom, and dad, Santana's mom, and_ him._

Just at the sight of him smiling back at her got Brittany furious. Brittany turned and kicked the trash can over. Brittany was absolutely fuming, with him, herself, and everyone. She threw open the cupboards and got out plates and just threw them to the ground. She chucked glasses and mugs, everything she could lay my hands on. She stopped for a moment to look at the damage that was caused. It looked like a bomb had hit it. She sat down on the floor surrounded by bits of plate's, trash and glass. She just sobbed, and I couldn't stop. She barely heard the door fly open and Mrs. Lopez hurry in. When she spotted Brittany on the ground, plates and glass surrounding her, she cautiously made her way to Brittany through the mess.

Mrs. Lopez never saw Brittany so broken in her life. She cleared a spot on the floor next to Brittany and draped her arms around her.

"I – just want her back. I want – her home." Brittany wailed.

"Shh, I know. She's going to be okay," Santana's mom cooed, "She'll be home safe. I promise.

The girl and the women stay there, and pray for the girl they both love to be safe and back in their arms soon.

/

_Dear God, please bring my sister home to us safe and sound. We miss her and we all love her, and wish for her to be okay. Make Brittany get better too. I see their love for each other. And I don't believe either can live without each other, and I really need my sister home. Please God. Make everything better, and take away the hurt. I love you Santana. _

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! Love you all, but don't hate me! :( <strong>

**Btw, if you didn't realize, the italics at the end was Nicole's prayer. I've never ONCE in my life prayed. So bare with me. I don't know if that's how that shit goes down, or what. No offense! It's just not in my fort ay.  
><strong>

**PLEEEEASE let me know if the POV's are okay! Tell me if your a little confused maybe? I don't know. I'm worried myself if you guys are okay with it! Let me know!**

**Ehhhh... I think that's all I have to ask. Um.. Review and let me know of maybe things you want to happen etc etc. :) **

**Thanks for reading guys! Means a lot!_  
><em>**


	9. Promise

**Chapter 9 – Promise**

**A/N: I'm truly sorry for the wait. I had lots to do, but that is no excuse. I hope your all still happy for an update, and again, I am really sorry. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)  
><strong>

Song for this chapter: Christina Perri – A Thousand Years

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I felt so embarrassed when Mrs. Lopez found me in the kitchen. One of my feet got cut from all the broken glass. She broke away from me to care for my wound, then placed herself back. I don't know how long we both sat there, but my eyes felt dry and red. She sat there and cooed me. She told me everything was going to be okay, and we were going to find Santana, but only that made me start to sob more. The thought of Santana lost and possibly hurt churned my heart, and made me go crazy.

Eventually, Mrs. Lopez got me on my feet and back to the car, with my duffel bag in tow. The drive back was silent. I watched the horizon grazed the mountains, and the crescent red and orange captivate the sky. Then, I saw that star. That one star that we discovered together that night, and named it..

* * *

><p><em>Summer, 1 year ago.<br>_

_Brittany and Santana were walking on the path of park where I loved to watch the ducks. Santana would always bring a bag of ripped bread pieces, and would feed the ducks with me. Henry was there, and even approached Santana, and quacked at her, and then took the piece directly from Santana's hand. She yelped, but that only made my smile even bigger, and in that moment, I knew I would begin to love this girl. This raven haired girl, who had so many walls and boundaries around her in high school, had opened up that summer, and I was with her through it all, and through all of this, I only wished she would love me too._

_Also in that night, we had laid on the grass on our backs and watched the sky. At one point, I reached for Santana's hand, and watched her steadily. Santana had gone stiff and I told her to relax. I rubbed my thumb over the top of her hand in between us and brought it up above us, and clasped our hands together, I watched it but something was brought to my attention to the right of our hands. _

_The brightest star to ever catch my eye. Santana was curious to what had caught my attention and looked in the direction also, but then realized I was looking into the sky. I sat up and looked at it, then grazed Santana's shoulder with my other hand, and pointed to the sky. _

"_It's beautiful," I spoke as I watched Santana look into the sky. _Just like you.

"_Yeah..." she looked on for a second longer and brought her attention to me. _

_I caught her eyes, and if I didn't fall right then and there under this star, I don't know what could have._

_We both carried each others gaze, and I wanted to kiss her right then and there. I saw the anticipation in her eyes, and I wanted to lean in, but it was to late. _

_She cleared her throat, and stood up. "I think we should get going, its getting late," she smiled softly, and I stood dumbfounded. "I mean, you know how your mom gets when I keep you out."_

"_I think we should name it." I blurted, still situated on the grass._

"_We should?"_

"_Yeah, I mean, I've always wanted my own star... with someone. Like in that one movie. Where the guy like.. lasso's the Moon and gives it to the girl," I paused and realized what it sounded like I was meaning. "I mean of course I can only wish that I could do that, for who I fall in love with... I mean... yeah – you know, stars are second best." I ranted and refused to look at her._

_There was a small silence, and I could feel Santana was thinking about it, and taking in what I just said. _

"_Okay," she stated simply._

"_Okay?" I said shocked, and looked at her._

"_Yeah, let's name that star." she told me and gestured to the sky, slightly nervous. _

_I stood up to her side. "What do you have in mind?" I asked her, and she turned to me, and smiled. _

_I returned it._

* * *

><p>"Promise,"<p>

"What did you say, Brittany?" Mrs. Lopez asked, curious of the blondes sudden out burst.

"Promise." she stated once more, a smile tugging at her mouth. Curiosity was shown on her face. "It's nothing."

"Okay hunny." she said and continued to watch the road.

It was quiet for half the ride, and once we rounded the last corner, and pulled into the driveway. I stopped Mrs. Lopez by grasping her hand before she exited the car.

"Mrs. Lopez?" I asked.

"Please, Britt, you've known me for years, and probably dating my daughter. Call me Victoria." she chuckled, and Brittany smiled at this.

"Okay, Victoria," she saw she was listening and continued. "Shes going to be home safe right?"

Victoria's face never faltered, as she had to stay strong for Brittany, then spoke with confidence. "That girl is strong, and I can promise you, she will get home safe, and we will find her, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, and got out of the car. Opened the trunk, and went inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

The door slammed shut. I lay there curled up after another round. He thinks this will change me? I've heard of these stories, but no way did I think my own _father_ would do this to me. I was disgusted and I had so much rage and anger bottled up inside me, that one of these times, I'm going to crack. Every time he would pin me to the ground, my thoughts filled of Brittany. I couldn't help it, and I tried to drain it out with cries, but I would only get a slap to the face. It has gotten worse everyday, and I've lost count. Two weeks? I didn't know.

I was now stripped down to underwear. I had no bra, or shirt, or my jeans. I sat up to look at myself in the mirror. The beatings have stopped drastically. I could move a lot more easily now, but nothing was better.

One out of the shower, I heard a door slam closed. I pray it was the front door, and I shot into action. I opened the drawers and the cupboards. I jiggled the door of the bathroom, and it didn't budge. Desperate, I checked everything again, and slammed on the drawers closed and kicked the door, and heard a click. I stopped what I was doing and stared at the doorknob. Slowly, I brought my hand up to the doorknob, and it clicked open. I was shocked, and a smile tugged at my mouth. I was still wet from the shower, and only had a small hand towel to dry myself off. Silently, I crept out of the room, and breathed the fresh air.

I ran to nearest window, and I stared in disbelief. It was wooded, and only saw a small shack, and tire ruts in the ground. The woods looked deep and I saw a road to the right. I sighed, and I turned to see a staircase on the far side of the house, and I ran to it and hoped there was a room with clothes. I didn't care if they were huge or didn't fit, I wanted clothes, and I wanted the hell out of here. I found his room, and rushed into it only to look a little to frantically and bump my hip into a table, and I felt it pierce into my hip and gasped. A lamp smashed into the ground and I stopped dead. I remained in that one spot and saw it shattered into a million pieces. Sucking in a breath, and seeing a drawer half open, I hopped onto the bed avoiding the glass, onto the other end of the room and opened the dresser. I found a grey wool sweater, black sweat pants and a thick pair of socks. I threw them on and loved the feeling of being in clothes again. I saw a closet as well and opened that hoping to find some shoes, and I found my shoes I had been wearing that dreadful day. Slipping them on, I raced across the room only to pass a window and something caught my eye.

A black Chevy truck pulling into the house, and in the tire ruts in the ground. _Shit. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review!<em>**

_**Let me know your thoughts! I'm learning for each and every one of them. :)**  
><em>


End file.
